New Beginnings - (REWRITE)
by dawnsky silvernight
Summary: This is the same plot line as my other story New Beginnings but with major differences. Erza never imaged that she could ever be a mother. Wendy had always wondered about her family. Jellal had never imaged getting pardoned, let alone letting Erza back into his life. But sometimes the things are just mean't to be. Second Generation of Fairy Tail! Rated T to be safe.


Hi I'm new at this so please don't criticize me too badly. Thank you. Also I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the original characters for that matter. If I did Jerza would already be a thing.

Happy: Dawn, do you have any fish?  
Me: NO, please get out of this scene. You aren't in this scene.  
Happy: So it was you who took my fish! How could you!  
Me: *face palm*

* * *

Wendy Marvel woke up in her dorm room in Fairy Hills, the boarding place for all female Fairy Tail members. Her she-cat partner was sitting on the table in the center of the room drinking tea.

"Good to see you up so early," Carla stated firmly.

"Aye, Carla-san."

"Wendy, did you have any strange things happen to you in your past. Before you found me and I hatched."

"No Carla-san." The she-cat signed and jumped off the table. Today Carla was wearing a cute little white dress with a pink bow in the front and no sleeves. Going to start breakfast Carla walked to the kitchen. As she cooked the bacon and boiled the eggs she let her mind slip to the premonition she had last night. **_A red haired woman was holding a basket and running through the woods. The red haired woman met up with a blue haired man with a tattoo above one of his eyes. He whistled once and several kids came out of the trees. The woman gave the man a quick peck before running off into the darkness._**

 ** _One of the children from the trees stepped forward and revealed the same scarlet red hair as the woman. The man handed the basket to the girl and then stepped back and faded into the trees. The scarlet girl barked something and all the children gathered around in a circle and held hands. The girl stepped into the middle of the circle and pulled out an orb. She muttered something and they all evaporated into thin air._** Carla shook these thoughts out of her head before turning to the task at hand.

When Wendy came out from the bathroom she was wearing a black skirt with a white short sleeved top. She had her hair in pigtails as usual. After breakfast they headed down to the guild.

* * *

The guild was quite strange. Normally Natsu would be fighting with Gray. Lucy would be writing her book that she never seemed to finished writing. Erza would either be eating strawberry cake or breaking up Natsu's and Gray's fights. Even Levy would sometimes be petting Panther Lily.  
But today everyone was by the stage. When Wendy got closer she say several hooded figures. All the guild members were bombarding them with questions and trying to persuade them to take off their hoods. They merely didn't say a word and didn't take their hoods off. Then one caught Wendy's eye.  
Suddenly she was next to one of the hooded figures. Another cast a magic circle and two wooden chairs sprouted out of the floor. One hooded figured gestured Wendy to sit and she sat. Wendy started to shake, these hooded figures were creeping her out. One came forward and sat in the opposite chair. It only thing different than the rest was that it had a golden pendent where it strapped it cloak on.

"What is your name child," It spoke in a soft voice?

"Wendy Marvel," Wendy gulped.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve," Wendy squeaked.

"Who were you raised by?"

"This guild, Grandine, a dragon, and my former guild Catishelter."

"Mmmmm."

"Wait you can't come in here without an explanation and start questioning one of our guild mates." Erza boldly stated. Stepping in front of Wendy like she would need to protect her from an incoming attack.

"And who are you to state this?"  
"I guess I can answer this question. Titania of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet, Fairy Queen." The figure stood up and walked closer to the Titania.

"Step aside; we have no interest in you."

"I won't let you hurt any of my friends."

"That may be true. But not even you, Titania, can stop us."

"Try me."

"Simon. I'll leave this up to you," called the leader. With a wave of her a mass figure lured over Erza. Underneath the cloak she could see vivid blue hair and a red tattoo plastered to his eye.

"Jellal?" Erza questioned cocking her head in confusion.

"You wish," the man replied in a low sultry voice.

" Sister, go with Red-Star. As for the rest of you. Let's knock them out; don't do any permanent damage and make sure you only use minimal magic," the man barked.

"Aye," the cloaked figured saluted at once. As one they leaped up onto the second floor before coming down upon the unarmored guild. As Erza blocked an attack from Simon she could see that Wendy had was being dragged off from the girl from before.

"Always keep your eye on your opponent!" Simon screeched. Erza had barley enough time to dodge the attack before Simon came in for another attack. She easily broke his sword. Holding him at sword point she watched around them as the rest of the guild fighting. Not yet gaining nor losing any ground.

"Who are you and why are you named after one of my friends?" Erza seethed.

"How am I suppose to know," Simon spoke as an orange aura emitted from him. "You're the one who named me after all." This shocked Erza so much that by the time she recovered she could only hear one last word. "Sema!" The next thing she knew, the world had gone dark.


End file.
